


girls with dreams

by forpuckssake



Series: ice queen [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Girls sticking together, Women in the NHL, actual players dont really appear but are mentioned, don cherry is not liked in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forpuckssake/pseuds/forpuckssake
Summary: The Penguins aren't the kind of team to take being shown up by the Flyers lightly.In turn, the Capitals have the same innate need to make sure the Penguins know they're not to be forgotten, either.---“Holy shit,” Elle breathed. “Just when I thought teams couldn’t be any more fucking petty, they manage to prove me wrong.”





	girls with dreams

**Author's Note:**

> back again and with more girls
> 
> title from the quote "little girls with dreams become women with visions" and the source said unknown and even though i attempted to look for a source i couldn't find one. if anyone knows where the quote comes from i will gladly add the source
> 
> this is cheesy as heck and i'm not ashamed please enjoy this little followup to "add more lipstick and attack"
> 
> as usual i probably have typos and if you see something, say something otherwise i won't notice until i come back to read this in like a week
> 
> EDIT i'm a mess how could i forget to add elle's story to her own series asdfghjkl.

Allison Lampman was signed to the Pittsburgh Penguins in 2026.

Elle was sitting behind the bench at a game as backup for the Flyers when the news broke. Nik was still out with a minor concussion that had him out for ten games at the point, and he was extremely close to returning. Until then, though, the Flyers had decided to keep Elle with them as their backup until he was fully prepared to return.

In that time, Carter had played eight of those ten games, and Elle had played the other two, recording her second win as well as one overtime loss.

In the post-game media scrum, the Flyers were riding high on a win. Elle found it odd that she had been tapped for media despite not playing, but she didn’t question it as the reporters flooded into the locker room.

“Elle,” one began, “Have you heard that the Penguins signed a woman to a two-year entry-level contract?”

Elle blinked. “No. It’s a little hard to keep updated on hockey news when you’re sitting on the bench during a game.”

Someone shoved a phone at her. “What is your opinion on the Penguins signing Allison Lampman?”

Elle didn’t even have to look at the article pulled up on the phone to have an opinion. “That’s exciting!” she said. “I can’t say I know anything about her. I’ll have to look her up later when I get home, but I’m glad that there’s going to be another woman in the NHL.”

“Even though she’ll play for the Penguins?” another reporter piped up. “You’ll be rivals.”

The sheer stupidity of the statement caused Elle to pause. “So?”

No one said anything for a moment. The only other sounds were voices of the other Flyers giving their own interviews.

“You don’t have a comment?” one man asked hesitantly.

“I believe you got a comment from me,” Elle said flatly. If her favorite PR representative, Natalie, could see her now, Elle was certain she would be on the receiving end of a warning look. In fact, she could practically hear the woman’s words.

_Don’t fucking do it, Elle._

Elle was not one to do what she was supposed to.

One man finally managed to find something to say. “So your comment is… _so_?”

“No, my comment was that I’m glad that another woman will play in the NHL, but you’ve forgotten all about that, haven’t you?” Elle replied, her tone holding immense irritation. “You’re trying to create a story that pits us against each other. I don’t even _know_ her, and you want me to hate her because she’s a Penguin.” She stood, scowling. “I’m going to shower. Have a good night.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Elle,” Owen said delicately, “as much as I love you absolutely destroying the media, you’re going to give them all anxiety.”

“Keep it up, babe,” Theo cackled.

The two of them had been lounging on Elle and Theo’s couch when she returned home, an action movie on the TV and containers of Chinese food between them. Owen had snatched up the remote and paused the movie the moment Elle made it through the door, neither man saying anything until she threw herself down in an armchair off to the side.

Elle groaned. “Why are men so fucking stupid?” she asked rhetorically, her phone in her hands. She was googling Allison Lampman just to see who the new woman in the NHL was.

“Rude,” Owen said.

“Good question,” Theo sighed.

She scowled. “I don’t understand why they were trying to pit us against each other,” she said, scrolling through an article on PensBurgh. “Allison Lampman isn’t even a goalie. She’s a Canadian forward. We literally couldn’t be more different. Comparing us is kind of dumb.”

“True,” Theo offered, “But isn’t it, like, a thing in the media? To portray women hating each other?”

“It can be,” Elle agreed. “But I’m not here for that kind of bullshit. I only dislike people that deserve it.”

“We hate all Penguins in this house,” Theo recited. “Your words, babe.”

“We hate all Penguins that _deserve_ to be hated,” Elle returned. “I have to hate Jake Guentzel. He scored against me. It’s the law.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “You should hate more than just Jake Guentzel, then.”

“True,” Elle sighed. “I hate all men. I don’t discriminate against Penguins and not-Penguins.”

“I can’t believe you just confessed your hate for me,” Theo gasped, clutching at his heart.

“You been knew,” Elle cackled, barely dodging the sock he threw at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Just two days later, Theo had barely knocked on her door before barging into her room.

“Have you seen this?” he demanded, shoving his phone toward her.

Elle looked up from the book she was reading in bed. “Yes, please come in, Mr. Theodore,” she said dryly. “It’s not like I could have been changing or—”

Theo groaned. “We share a locker room and an apartment, babe, I’ve seen more than enough,” he said impatiently, shaking his phone now. “ _Look_ at this.”

Elle rolled her eyes and accepted the phone. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

 **Capitals Sign Boston University Senior Brittany Zaczek to Entry Level Contract** , read the headline.

“Holy shit,” Elle breathed. “Just when I thought teams couldn’t be any more fucking petty, they manage to prove me wrong.”

“And you love it.”

“Oh god yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **Brittany Zaczek**  
_@eazybreezy_

hi hello can we be friends??? @icequeenelle @allielamp82

 

* * *

 

 

 **Allison Lampman**  
_@allielamp82_

@eazybreezy @icequeenelle The world would literally implode if we were friends but watching the world burn sounds like fun! #girlpowerchaossquad #wildcardchaossquadWHO

 

* * *

 

 

 **Elle Queen**  
_@icequeenelle_

@eazybreezy @allielamp82 yes pls I need more badass ladies in my life #toomuchtestosterone #helpme

 

* * *

 

 

 **Brittany Zaczek**  
_@eazybreezy_

THE ICE QUEEN TWEETED AT ME I’M BASICALLY FAMOUS TWITTER FAM

 

* * *

 

 

Elle was tapped for a fourth game with the Flyers.

Nik was extremely close to returning. So close, in fact, that he had skated with the rest of the Flyers just that morning in practice. Still, the trainers wanted to play it safe and give him one last game to rest before bringing him back.

Coming off a game just the night before meant that Carter had just played and, in an effort to make sure he wasn’t overworked, Elle would be playing in the second game of a back-to-back series.

Funny enough, it was a game against the Bruins just three days after the news of Brittany’s signing had been announced.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to meet up with her at all?” Theo asked over the phone that afternoon.

Elle was very grateful for the opportunity to play for the Flyers, but she had to admit that she was getting a little tired of never seeing her roommate and being away from the rest of the Phantoms.  

She threw herself across the hotel bed with a dramatic sigh, shoving her face into a pillow for a brief moment before responding.

“I doubt she’s going to be there,” Elle said.

“She goes to school in Boston,” Theo pointed out. “You could. And you should.”

“Not worried I’ll replace you?” Elle teased.

Theo snorted. “Not in the slightest. Owen, though—we can afford to replace him.”

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

Theo cackled, and there was the sound of scuffling on the other end. “No need,” he grunted. “We were playing videogames until this _heathen_ viciously attacked me—”

“I hate you,” Owen’s muffled hiss came through, and Elle laughed.

“You have fun with that,” she said, still snickering. “I’m gonna nap.”

“Bye!” Theo laughed, and Owen let out a low growl before the line disconnected.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Brittany Zaczek**  
_@eazybreezy_

Hey @icequeenelle we’re coming to see ya in person! @allielamp82 #girlpowerchaossquad #bruinsflyers #sorrycaps

 

* * *

 

 

**Coach’s Corner: When Will Teams Stop Signing Women Who Won’t Ever Play?**

_YOUTUBE_

_Posted 12 minutes ago_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Allison Lampman**  
_@allielamp82_

Heard it all before tbh. Guess this means I’ll be seeing you on the ice @CoachsCornerDC? Show us helpless girls how it’s done.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Brittany Zaczek**  
_@eazybreezy_

@allielamp82 just became my favorite hockey player nbd (and @icequeenelle but we all knew that) #sorrycaps #again

 

* * *

 

 

The Flyers had to make it happen, of course.

Coming off of a win always felt fantastic, and Elle relished the feeling. It was going to be her last game for a while before being sent back down to the Phantoms, and while she had enjoyed every minute of the experience, she really did miss her team.

“You have some guests,” Natalie from PR said cheerily once the media scrums were over and Elle had showered.

Elle perked up excitedly. She had seen the tweets already.

Natalie grinned and gave her a little wink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit, you both are _huge_ in person,” was the first thing to come out of Elle’s mouth.

They were waiting for her outside the visitor’s lockeroom. Both Allison and Brittany were under six feet, but just barely. They stood at 5’10 and 5’11 respectively, and they seemed to be built almost entirely out of muscle. Elle felt incredibly tiny next to them.

Brittany beamed widely and opened her arms to hug Elle. “You are probably the first and also the last pro-hockey player to ever say that to me,” she gushed after the tight hug.

Allison gave Elle a hug also, but she was much less bubbly than Brittany had been. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said, smiling hesitantly. “I hope you don’t think this is weird or anything.”

“Not at all,” Elle said. “This is great. I’m so excited that you both signed with teams.”

Brittany was practically buzzing with excitement. “It’s so surreal. I never would have expected it.”

“Me either,” Allison admitted.

“Well,” Elle said. “The Flyers aren’t leaving until tomorrow morning. We should go have dinner to celebrate!”

“Agreed,” Brittany hummed.

 

* * *

 

 

Brittany preferred to go by Breezy, and Allison by Allie or Al, and Elle understood. She was called Queenie, after all, so she knew all about having a nickname.

“That was one hell of a game,” Allie said over dinner.

They had picked some hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant that was open until midnight, and they were the only ones that had sat down to eat. Every other patron came in for takeout, staying for a few minutes at most before running right back out the door again.

“It was,” Breezy agreed. “Serious question, though—is Gritty a demon?”

“Yes,” Elle said without pausing. “He eats penguins to stay young.”

“Fuck you,” Allie said sweetly, and there was no real bite to her words. “I take back what I said. Bad game. Horrible game.”

Elle smiled right back.

“I want to go to a Flyers home game and get a photo with him,” Breezy continued. “I love his chaotic energy. He’s the only mascot I trust.”

“I’m gonna tell Slapshot,” Allie threatened.

“Gritty could eat Slapshot,” Breezy countered.

Elle cackled and thanked their teams’ need to be petty and one-up the other.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt good to be back with the Phantoms.

“I’m so glad you made time for the little guys,” KK said, wiping away a fake tear when Elle showed up for her first practice back.

“Louise was beginning to forget your face,” Mac added sorrowfully, staring dramatically into the distance.

“I almost gave your spare room to Owen,” Theo declared.

“I would have said no,” Owen promised, and Elle concluded that he was the only man she could trust on a team of dumbasses.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing the end of the season, so everything was very chaotic for the three of them. Playoffs had finally arrived, and Elle wanted to make sure her team made it as far as they possibly could. She was determined to get them out of the first round of the AHL playoffs.

Their group chat was practically dead as each of them had different things to focus on, since the NCAA championships were ongoing as well.

In the end, the Phantoms lost game five in overtime, and their playoff run game to an abrupt halt. Allie’s team made it to the semifinals before losing, and Boston University lost in the finals. Elle watched on TV from her couch as Breezy slumped on the bench, her head tilted down to hide her disappointment.

Elle turned off the TV and went to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The offseason meant summer, and there was only one thing Elle loved just as much as hockey, and that was going on vacation.

It felt good to be at the beach with her family. Since all four of their grandparents lived in California, the Queens would head there for the summer to relax and unwind. Elle was able to spend some time with Calvin for a week before she would inevitably get sick of him, swim in the ocean, and go to Disney.

It was in the offseason that their group chat rose from the dead.

 

* * *

 

 

_Allie  
How does on resist the urge to murder men?? Asking for a friend._

_Breezy  
Don’t. The answer is don’t._

_Elle  
Murder is ill-advised please don’t _

_Elle  
Actually wait why are we committing murder?_

* * *

 

_Breezy  
Just got to DC! We have to go to the Spy Museum, it’s not a choice._

_Elle  
You had me at spy_

_Allie  
Say the word and I am there!_

_Breezy  
Clear your calendars for the last week of July, bitches_

* * *

 

_Allie  
Guys you won’t believe who called me_

_Breezy  
Let me guess_

_Elle  
Crosby_

_Breezy  
Sidney Crosby_

_Breezy  
WOW we’re smart_

_Allie  
OF COURSE IT WAS SIDNEY CROSBY_

_Elle  
Lmao what did he say??_

_Allie  
He just welcomed me to the team and all. I died a little._

_Allie  
Also he hopes the Pens beat you both just saying_

_Elle  
He did not say that you liar_

_Allie  
Yeah you’re right he didn’t_

_Breezy  
I was totally ready to believe it not gonna lie_

_Elle  
Don’t let him adopt you. You’ll live in his guest house for years *crying laughing emoji*_

_Allie  
Gross no he’d probably make me eat kale_

_Elle  
I actually like kale_

_Allie  
We can’t be friends anymore_

_Breezy  
Rivalry intensifies!! I dig it _

_Allie  
Psh Sidney Crosby may be like the greatest hockey player to ever exist but even he can’t make me eat kale_

_Elle  
The Crosby part sounds fake but ok_

_Elle  
<3333_

* * *

 

_Breezy  
GIRL POWER CHAOS SQUAD TAKES ON DC IN TWO DAYS I’M EXCITED_

_Elle  
Can’t wait to see you too! <3_

_Allie  
I’m gonna wear all black and no one can stop me I’m committed to this spy role_

_Elle  
Dude you’re about to wear all black for the rest of your career please be bright_

_Allie  
Fight me_

_Elle  
LETS GO_

_Breezy  
How is it that I’m the most mature one here???_

 

* * *

 

 

 **Brittany Zaczek  
** _@eazybreezy_

Watch out DC #girlpowerchaossquad is taking over

 

* * *

 

 

 **Brittany Zaczek  
** _@eazybreezy_

It has been exactly one hour since @allielamp82 and @icequeenelle left and I miss them already *crying emoji*

 

* * *

 

 

 **Elle Queen**  
_@icequeenelle_

Miss you too bb <3 @eazybreezy

 

* * *

 

 

 **Hershey Bears**  
_@TheHersheyBears_

Congrats @eazybreezy and welcome to the team!

 

* * *

 

 

 **WBS Penguins**  
_@WBSPenguins_

It’s official! @allielamp82 will make her professional debut with us at the beginning of the 2026-2027 season.

 

* * *

 

 

Theo nudged Elle with his foot from the other side of the couch. “You on Twitter?”

“Yeah, my notifications are insane,” she mumbled, her face shoved in the crook of her elbow as she scrolled.

“We play the Penguins first this season, y’know.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

Elle grinned. “That’s some good motivation for a first game. I’m gonna tell Allie we’re kicking their ass that night.”

“That’s a little mean, don’t you think?”

Elle’s phone buzzed.

_Allie  
We play you first Queenie. You’re going down._

“It’s not mean,” Elle said, cackling. “That’s hockey, baby.”


End file.
